About Us
What Are Titan Legends? How did we get here? Well thereby hangs a tale... It was September 1st, 2003. Labor Day in Canada (or Canadia, as my "good friend" Zia INSISTS our name is, grrrr). I had just attended the last day of the Canadian National Exhibition, or the Ex, a three-week festival held in my current home of Toronto. I arrived home at around 6:20 and decided to watch some TV. I turned on a Canadian channel known as YTV, Youth Television. Since it was Labor Day, the channel was having a special in which all their new shows and returning old shows would debut their first episode. And at 7:00 PM, Teen Titans came on. The show had actually debuted nearly two months beforehand on the American Cartoon Network, but since the Cartoon Network was only available to satellite owners, the appearance of it on YTV was the first time I got to see it. And I have to admit, I liked it. True, it had too many "anime quirks", but the dialogue was good, the fight scenes were good, and the animation was good. So I watched another episode. And another. Perhaps I would have gotten involved anyway, but if there was one thing that triggered what happened, it was my older brother. Who had also seen the show, and greatly enjoyed singing the theme song at me to annoy me. And my brother is a horrible singer. Believe it. I have witnesses. It drove me nuts. I wanted revenge. Now, my brother had once written the wonderful horrible (but horrible 9/10th's of the time) "art" of fanfiction, but real life events had greatly sapped his creative energies. I too had dabbled it in some, my biggest work being an interactive battle fanfic in the small anime series Medabots that died when it was deleted by Fanfiction.net for breaking the rules of no interactive fanfiction. Teen Titans was a new frontier that I thought I might want to explore. But how? My brother's annoying actions gave me the vessel. You see, he had created a fictional character called Noel Collins, codename Savior. He had planned for Savior to be a wholly original creation, existing in his own world. He even had basics of a storyline and supporting cast sketched out. And he at the time really wanted Savior to stand on his own. So I stole him and started my first Teen Titans fanfic, which was supposed to be short. After all, it was a revenge joke. Except I kind of liked writing in this world (even though it would take me a while to clear the hurdles). And my bastard of a brother didn't get mad at my work. He liked it as well. And so it went from there. Black and White grew on itself and became a story. And it was followed by another. And another. And fans, finding themselves attached to my version of the world DC had placed on the Cartoon Network, started telling their own stories from the particular mix I made of these ingredients. Three years later, we've made our own little "fanon-canon", a world built up from the building blocks I took from the show. Many new heroes, villains, and supporting characters have sprang from this melting pot. And under my hand the Titans have battled horror villains, parodied Buffy episodes, and had books-long battles with enemies of all shapes, sizes, motivations, and powers. Maybe it's not all that creative. Or original. Maybe some would call me a hack, or worse. Maybe I am one. But in the end, I hold no overly high opinions of myself. I'd just like to think, in the messy and immature world of fanfiction, I can rise above the flaws of the "genre" and hopefully tell some entertaining stories. And that maybe someday that the work I do here will allow me to go beyond my bad habits of borrowing from other sources and dragging my work out to insane lengths. Oh yes, and juggling way too many balls at once. You probably know by now if this website is for you. If not, you're free to leave. If you want to insult, mock, or flame me, just pause and think for a moment of who comes out looking worse from such an action. And if you're a new fan, an old friend, or just curious, well, maybe I can give you a little entertainment, and maybe, even if the ideas and concepts are not my own, make you think. And if not, I tried. I am Legend Maker. Perhaps my name is pretentious. Just like my character (my brother has essentially surrendered him to me. For now) Savior. This is the website my friends and I have made from the building blocks of the Teen Titans show. They are, in our hands, more then teenagers or superheroes. They are not just called great. They are called LEGENDS. Enjoy. -Legend Maker And now, about us personally! Legend Maker BobCat Jedi-And Slothsoul Ultra Sonic 007 Zuziza Darth Chaltab